james_derettasfandomcom-20200213-history
Civilians/Dialogue (Shattered)
The following is a list of dialogue lines that civilians have in Shattered. If James commits a crime Blowing up a car or other object *Oh my God! He just blew up that car! *Hey, that was someone's property you know! *I need to get out of here! *He's wrecking the place! *You just cost someone lots of money you know! *Wrecking property isn't cool, James! Killing a civilian *Yo! He killed that person! *James! NOOO!!! *He just killed that person! *Oh my God, run!! *AAAHHHH!!! *James is evil! Help! *Someone call 911! *Terrorist! Get out of our city! *And after all he's done, this is how he betrays us! *SICKO! Talking about events in the city *Did you hear on the news the Ululators are no more? James took 'em out! Our hero! *Hey, you heard the FFUB are out of the city for good? And it's all thanks to James! *I got up this morning and I felt like I was levitating! Weird things happen in this city! *Did you hear that restaurant went on fire? It took six fire crews but they finally put it out! *Y'know, if James ran for president... *Man, the BioLynk Incident was really a shame. I feel bad for all the people that died or lost someone in there. *I remember being at my friend's house when the BioLynk Incident happened. We turned on the TV and couldn't believe what was happening. Sad stuff. *Do you think the government is overreacting a little bit? I mean, I'm a sci-fi fan so this may be a bit biased, but James is the coolest thing to happen since sliced bread. I think if he's good, people should just give him a chance instead of just shooting him down like he's some sort of... I don't know. *I was on the train when the explosion happened at BioLynk. I heard something but didn't see it. Then all the people on the train started screaming and pointing out the window. I looked, and saw the smoke. *Man, the cops in this city are just something. My taxes pay their salary and they're off at the strip club or somethin'. Point is, they're corrupt and waste our money like it's from their asses. *Man, what's the president doing during all this chaos? When James is near people (after Chapter II) *Woohoo! Go James! *Go James! *My hero! *The people's hero! *Go get 'em, James! *Maybe while you're at it you can lower taxes! *You suck! And by that I mean you're epic! Go James! *My man! (from a girl) *Go, bro! *Wait, James! Say something heroic! I wanna make it my ringtone! *Wait, James! Let's take a selfie! Then I can tell them "I told you so!" Miscellaneous If James walks by some pedestrians they may be talking. *I went fishing the other day and caught a nice big fish. I didn't realize it but I said out loud that I was the "master of bait" and my friends laughed at me. It was only then when I knew... *Denise needs to get a hold of herself, you agree? She found that rare coin on the floor, OK I get it. Now she's on a rare-coin spree. It's gotta stop, no? *My hamster just died. His name was Wheels. Oh, man! *So, let me think. Napkins, the soda, the party stuff, got that. Hmm, oh yeah! The paper plates and forks! *Y'know I'm a movie critic so I'm a professional. I'd say the best movie of 2015 is Mikey Deuce: Where it All Began. *Chris6d is the best actor. You saw his new movie, with Mikey Deuce? Yo that shit hot! *The Interface City Bullets need to get a hold of themselves. They're down 7-0 in the finals! *Hey, has anyone seen my brother, Darryl? He's been missing for the longest time... *I just got the cutest dog, named Patrick. He's a lab-shepherd mix, and he's my little baby-waby chubawuffa. *Y'know despite all this that's going on with the city, I still find time to chillax and watch my favorite programs on TV. You know Season 15 of The Christopher Show is starting October 23? *I know. I'm a girl, and I just love Chris6d. He's so handsome and epic, and an epic actor. *What's this new thing now where people go into computers and take over the system? Haw-king? Something? *They call me a hawk. Because I spit a lot. *Every time I eat at Blenny's I get... (farts) oh man yeah that's the stuff! (longer fart) Whoa! (loud belch) WHOA 2 IN 1! *I hear Melanie's dating this guy now, and he belches a lot? I don't know if I like this... *Yeah, they're selling the actual X.I.A. phone movie prop from Suspicion 2 at an auction later! So cool! Phone conversations James can stand near a pedestrian who's on a phone and he may hear the following conversations: *No, mister, you are the one...no YOU are the one who's mistaken sir!...I'll have you know I've been in this business over twenty years and I've never had a mistake...YES that is because I manage my company wisely. I look at everything, watch my employees like a hawk...NO. STOP. You're annoying me! You're anNOYING ME!! No, just...no please, get... get OFF THE PHONE, NOW!! (he throws his phone and screams, then walks away.) *Look, I'll come by later OK?...No? Why not?...Well that's OK, I'll pick some up before I come over...Alright, great. Should I bring some movies over?...Oh you got The Last Alive 3?...I heard that was a good one, with Chris6d right?...Yeah, OK I'll see you later...Alright, bye now. *Aww, I'm so sorry he just died...I know, that's a young age to go...Cancer, huh? My brother almost died from that same one...Look, it's sad but you gotta be strong, like he was. He lasted longer than anyone ever has with that cancer. Look at it this way, he's not suffering anymore...I'm really sorry, I would come over but later I'm going to out to dinner with my boss and...Alright, tomorrow I promise I'll come over there. Alright?...Alright, take care. *Julia Chives 2?! That game?!...Yes, horrible! Wouldn't even rate that a 1!... Graphics suck! Gameplay sucks! The dialogue is poorly translated!...I mean come on, we all know...yeah we all know the Z-Box 2 is capable of much greater things! JC2 just demonstrates the monstrosity of how evil game developers could be. *Oh wow. He died?...He was old, right?...103?! And he was still doing concerts at 103?!...Oh 102. Forgot he died the day after his 103rd birthday...But hey that's a LONG-ASS time to live on Earth. He was lucky. *Did you get him the ointment?...Eww...Well then, that just about destroys my appetite. Gotta go now. *Yeah? There was a shootout?...3 hours it lasted for?...43 cops killed!?...Atlantic City, yeah?...They finally got him, huh?...Well, he'll be in jail for the rest of his life. How the hell did he last that long?...Cover, yeah. *That's gotta be some kind of record right? 6 minutes straight of burping?...Yeah, Stairway to Heaven...Yeah I'm sure his stomach hurts like hell...Yeah...Oh, OK. See you later. *And you'd think after 14 hours he'd learn his lesson!...I know, I know, I believe ya, sista. Alright, see you later. Category:Dialogue Category:Easter Eggs in Shattered